Visionary Music Festival 2
, |winner = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 28 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = feat. Janieck Devy performing "Reality" |interval = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 }} The Visionary Music Festival 2 will be the second edition of the Visionary Music Festival. It will take place in a to-be-determined venue in Vancouver, Canada. Although Belgium won the previous edition, they could not host the contest due to no delegation representing the nation. The contest will consist of a show, that will take place in December 2015. Twenty-eight countries will participate in the contest, nine which will be debuting. Unfortunately, six countries withdrew from the contest; Belgium, France, Portugal, Spain, Turkey and Turkmenistan. Location .}} The contest was originally set to take place in Belgium, however its delegation was not active and after given many reminders, the countries hosting position was revoked. As a result, the runner-up of Visionary Music Festival 1, Canada, was chosen as the new host country for the edition. After becoming the host, CBC revealed that the contest would take place in Vancouver. The city opened submissions for venues interested in hosting the contest, which are below: Format Depending on the number of participants, the contest is provisionally set to take place on 11 December 2015. At least thirty-six countries are required for semi-finals to take place, however this number may be adjusted if the number is a bit lower. Official schedule : Known date : Unknown date Returning artists Stefanie Heinzmann, who represented Switzerland last edition, will be representing the nation again with her song "On Fire". Participants The following countries will participate in the contest: Other countries News * – The country originally confirmed it's participation, however the head of delegation later decided to represent Finland instead, thus not making a debut possible. * – The original Belgian delegation was forced to withdraw, despite previously confirming participation, due to inactivity. No other delegations were interested in substituting the countries participation, thus the country is unable to defend its title. * – The nations broadcaster decided to withdraw, but stated that France would return in future editions. * – The nation withdrew due to the head of delegation resigning. * – The country withdrew from the contest for reorganization to take place for Turkish broadcaster TRT. * – The nation's delegation swapped to Philippines, thus was forced to withdraw. * – The country withdrew due to its head of delegation taking a break with the broadcaster. * – The country withdrew, but stated that a comeback in the third edition was possible. Incidents Belgium hosting Belgium originally confirmed its participation on 20 September 2015, being one of the first to do so. However, the head of delegation has not been active since 6 October 2015. With the deadline being set to 29 November 2015, it is highly unlikely that the user will participate. On 21 November 2015, it was revealed that if the delegation wouldn't be back by then, users interested in temporarily representing the country could do so. If more then one user would be interested, a draw would take place to determine the delegation. In the case that no one would be interested, Canada would be granted as the host. Later, on 26 November 2015, it was revealed that the Belgian delegation would most likely not participate. The submissions for substituting the nations participation were also opened to delegations. The deadline was set to Saturday. Turkish withdrawal On 22 September 2015, TRT confirmed Turkey's participation in the contest. Later, on 21 October, the winner of the Turkish national final had been revealed. However, on 16 November 2015, the nation withdrew for reorganization to take place at TRT. Entry changes Several countries decided to change its entry before the deadline closed. Official album Visionary Music Festival 2: Vancouver 2 is the official compilation album of the second edition, which was put together by the Visionary Music Festival on December 2015. The album features all twenty-eight songs that entered the competition. External links * Confirmation thread Category:Visionary Music Festival 2 Category:Visionary Music Festival by edition